The present invention relates generally to the field of computer cooling devices, and more particularly to spray shields for quick connect couplers.
The number of computers, as well as the number of components within the computer, has grown steadily since the early 1990s. Accompanying the growth of computer usage is increased energy usage. Computer cooling devices are one major source of energy usage. As the number of computers and components increase, the need for efficient cooling techniques also increases.
Many cooling techniques have been developed for the use in computers, including fans, liquid coolers, and refrigeration. The use of fans in large scale computer banks has proven inefficient. Further, the use of refrigeration has proven costly. As a result, liquid cooling has become the standard for large scale computing cooling.
Liquid cooling utilizes a series of liquid transmission vessels (e.g., hoses, bladders, heat exchangers, liquid blocks) placed close to the computer components. As liquid flows through the vessels, heat is transferred from the components to the liquid in the vessels. The liquid later runs through a cooler that will absorb the heat before the liquid is recirculated through the vessels. Quick connects are used to join together vessels within the cooling system.
A quick connect is a coupler that allows vessels to be joined and separated with ease. Quick connects are used in the computing cooling system as the fittings can be easily manipulated in the small spaces that often accompany the computing environment.